Regret
by BlaezBlack
Summary: Co-author: Raikiba. Kagome and Inuyasha thought it would last forever, until one of them encountered an unexpected situation that would change the fate of their love forever. Will their bond become stronger or will it perish? InuxKag, RinxSess, MirxSan
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfic with my co-author, Raikiba, who is known for her story My Savior (Definetly check it out). Please be nice to us, specially me, who is receiving all the reviews on behalf of us both. We really hope you like this story, and do not work fans of "My Savior", Raikiba has not abandoned the story, in fact she is working on the next chapter as we speak.**

**Blaez: LIES!**

**Raikiba: NO! *SLAP***

**Blaez: *just got KOed***

**Raikiba: Don't make me slap you again.**

**That is all for now. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Betrayals<strong>

The street, bright with different lights and crowded by people, emitted a delicious variety of smells. The smell of the Italian cuisine clashed with the odor of fried rice and grilled chicken, creating a harmonious atmosphere of smell and taste. Deciding what to buy was a hard choice with all the delicious options and an open appetite. Kagome walked through the street, looking from side to side, inhaling all the odors, trying to find one that would stand out. She stopped in front of a familiar restaurant.

_I'll buy ramen. I bet Inuyasha would be thrilled._

It was his favorite food, so why not. Kagome made her order and while waiting she recalled the events from that evening that boosted her mood.

"Good night, Doctor."

As the last patient walked out from the office, Kagome went over the recent appointment the doctor had with his patient in her head. It was a long appointment, but Kagome organized her thoughts with only the important details. Readying herself for her upcoming questioning.

"Higurashi-san" The male that was sitting by the desk called her over.

"Yes, Doctor?" _Here it comes, focus!_

"You can call me Koga when after work is over, Kagome." The male looked up to her and smiled.

"But my shift is not over yet. I still have three more hours, and you still haven't asked me anything about the recent appointment." Kagome looked at him confused, not understanding his statement.

"Well, fortunately for you, I will let you go home early today. I have seen how hard you have worked lately, so you have the rest of the evening free for yourself." He said while standing up from his chair.

"And about the review, well don't worry about that. You have shown tremendous progress over the year, besides reviews are now kids play for you."

Kagome let the information sink in. A huge smile adorned her face and her two palms met each other.

_I finally have time for Inuyasha! _"Really Koga-san? I mean are you sure you won't be needing more help?"

"It's alright, there is nothing much left to do, just a couple more patients to attend to until I'm done." He grinned at her, satisfied to see a smile on her face.

Kagome couldn't help being overly excited. She jumped next to Koga and hugged his neck.

"Oh, thank you! I will make it up to you."

Koga's eyes widened and faint blush appeared. He was surprised by her sudden attack, but returned her hug and smiled.

"It's alright, just have fun today and… take care." He pushed her away and looked at her in the eye. "If that mutt-face does anything to hurt you again, even the slightest, just call me and he will know the true meaning of pain."

Kagome frowned a bit but let it slide. For some reason Koga had never really approved of her dating the heir to the Taisho enterprises, Inuyasha, and his treatment towards her, or more like lack of attention in public. Inuyasha had never treated her badly, but he becomes distant when seen in public with her, which hurt her feelings. This resulted that their dates were always in private. They have been dating for two years now and Inuyasha never once introduced her to his family. Koga knows about her relationship with Inuyasha because over the years the only one person she could talk to about anything was him. Even though Koga is her mentor, she has known him since med school. Their strong friendship makes her confide in him with her issues, and he was always willing to listen.

"Thanks Koga-san, but I think that won't be necessary" Grinning, she turned around and headed for the door. "Have a good evening, and thank you again!"

With a wave, Kagome was out of the door, only leaving behind the sound of her retreating footsteps.

Koga sat down, sighing. Since the first time he had met her he felt attracted to her and after becoming friends, he found out what a wonderful woman she is. However, by the time he was in love with her she was already taken by that mutt-face.

"Here is your order miss." The guy at the counter handed her a plastic bag containing the meal she ordered.

"Thank you."

She took the bag and started her trip towards Inuyasha's condo. After so long, she finally had some time to spare for him. She always wanted to be a doctor, but her training takes up her whole schedule. She hardly ever has time for her social life, even less for her boyfriend. He always tells her that it's fine, as long as she enjoys her work, which she does, but for some reason she felt guilty for not spending time with him. She believes that he is not being truthful with her, and not actually telling her what is on his mind. He never complains, and his continuous approval and support of her dream hides his true feelings. Kagome has been determined to get the truth out of him, but with her tight schedule, she hardly has the time to cuddle and talk with him anymore.

After the long walk, she was finally at his building complex. She approached the guard, who welcomed her warmly.

"It's been so long Miss Higurashi. I bet Mr. Taisho will be thrilled to hear that you are here."

As he started to grab the phone, Kagome stopped him, giving him a smirk and wink. For a moment the guard looked confused, but after a few seconds, her intentions became clear. She wanted to surprise him. He smiled back and let her in. Going up, towards his apartment, was a blur, she could only remember the excitement she felt to see him again. Finally standing in front of his doorstep, she took a deep breath, never anticipated what was truly waiting on the other side of the door.

"Wait, Kagome!"

Inuyasha was now running down the staircase of his condo, while trying to put on his pants. Kagome was almost at the door when she turned around, her expression one of anger. Inuyasha eyes locked with her blazing eyes which were directed at him.

"What Inuyasha? Is there anything else you wanted to add after sleeping with my sister!"

_**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**_

_Kagome opened the door to his condo with her keys. As she entered, she headed straight to the kitchen to place the food on the counter. After placing the food, she realized how strangely quiet it was. Usually Inuyasha would be found playing videos games on his living room with surround system. Yes, he was a noisy rich guy._

_Kagome became a little worried. She looked all around the first floor, but could not find him. She was completely sure that he would be home at this hour. She stood by the living room, thinking about what could have happened, when suddenly she heard a noise coming from upstairs._

'_Ah, he must be upstairs.'_

_That was her cue to surprise him, so she went upstairs with a mischievous smile. However, that smile disappeared from her face when she saw a bra hanging on his doorknob. She was certain that was not hers. She did not have to reach because before the image in front of her could process in her brain, she heard moaning coming from behind his bedroom door. _

_She felt her insides twist, and a cold shiver went through her spine. Without a second thought she swung the door open, and there he was. With __**her**_.

**_~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~_**

Kagome could not believe that when she came to her boyfriend's to surprise him with the nice dinner she brought for him, that she would have found him sleeping with her older twin sister.

"I can explain."

"Inuyasha, I doubt there will be any good excuse for this situation. But, you know what, go ahead; I would love to hear this." There was no way anyone could not have noticed the sarcasm in her voice.

"I am not the only one to blame here, if you had not – "

Kagome interrupted Inuyasha.

"Hold on Inuyasha. How in heaven's name is you cheating on me _my _fault." Kagome was confused now and was seething with anger.

_How dare him for trying to pin this on me!_

Inuyasha saw the confusion on her face. He was starting to get a bit irritated of her innocent act. She knew very well what she did.

"Let me finish damn it! It's your fault Kagome, perhaps if you spent more time with me, and less time at the hospital training to become a doctor, which by the way I don't think u can become one, I would not have cheated on you."

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. She felt like she just got stabbed in the back.

"But—"

"Face it Kagome, you know very well you can't become a doctor. Only some people in this world can make it, you are not one of them. I did not want to tell you before, because I did not want to hurt your feelings."

Kagome felt as though she just got slapped in the face. It suddenly became silent.

Kagome felt so hurt and betrayed. She could not believe he had said that to her, after stating long time ago that he supported her and her dream, no matter what the future might have in store for them. She had warned him before they started to go out two years ago that she would be very busy finishing her studies and training to obtain her license as a doctor. It had always been her dream, and even though she was not the smartest person around. She was a person who excelled if she trained, compared to memorization.

Inuyasha saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry for sounding so harsh. However, in my honest opinion its best you quit, I see many times how hard you work and if you then later fail you would be sad and disappointed. I would hate to see you depressed."

Kagome just kept staring.

"Ever since we started dating you always picked your studies over me. You don't have to work so hard anymore you know, I can take care of you, you never have to work a day in your life again."

Kagome knew what he was doing. He was trying to twist this around. So she ignored what he said.

"Why did you slept with my sister, her of all people?"

"Kagome.."

"You know how much I hate her. I have told you many times to stay the hell away from her. Why did you not listen to me? I knew that bitch was going to take what was mine again!"

Inuyasha was surprised she finally started cursing.

"Don't call her that. I don't understand, why you hate her so much she is a good person…"

"You really don't see why? Just think back to when you were fucking the bitch instead of your girlfriend. She always went for my boyfriends and I warned you about her, but I guess warning you was futile."

"It's not her fault, leave her out of this."

Kagome could not believe Inuyasha was that much underneath Kikyou's spell, that he was even defending her.

"Inuyasha, why are you defending her?" Kagome raised her voice.

"Because, I might have fallen in love with her!"

As Inuyasha said those words, he regretted them. He saw that Kagome's anger was gone. Her eyes grew wide and anger was replaced by a sad frown.

"You love her?" Kagome felt so hurt, she barely managed to speak the words.

"You told me that you loved me and only me…" Kagome tried for her voice not to sound broken.

"Kagome... I do love you, however…" Inuyasha was now scratching his head, finding it difficult to explain to her without hurting her.

"Inuyahsa, which is it? You love me or her? You can't have both of us!" Kagome eyes were gleaming with some hope.

Inuyasha was looking down at the moment. As he looked up, Kagome knew his answer right away after seeing his eyes.

"So you have chosen Kikyou then."

"No, I have not. I did not pick her."

"Cut the crap Inuyasha! You did pick her, she is the one in your room right now, not me. You have not even spoken with me all week long. You don't answer my calls, you do even text me anymore. Don't you dare try to pin this on me, because even though I am busy at the hospital and with my studies, I at least still make an effort! Do you know how hard it is to be in a relationship with a guy who scrambles away from his girlfriend in public? With a guy who can't even acknowledge our relationship?"

Kagome right now was on a roll. There was no way she was leaving without speaking her mind out.

"Kagome, I don't -"

"Don't deny it Inuyasha. You are ashamed to be with me, because I am a commoner. You did not even introduce me to your parents yet. The rich and great Inuyasha Taisho is too good to go out with someone of my standards. That is why the only time you flirt with me in public was at the masquerade ball your parents hosted for the company. Even at the party you only introduced me as a friend. If you were not so ashamed of us, we could march down right now to your parents mansion and declare us official in front of them."

"No…"

"See that is exactly what I mean. Well, I guess right now you finally found the perfect partner to show off. Been my sister is a rich model. You don't have to be ashamed anymore. God, Koga was right about you, I should have listened to him."

At that name Inuyasha became angry and found the perfect moment to bring that wolf shit.

"You know Kagome, you such a hypocrite."

This brought Kagome to a silence, she was confused again. Inuyasha took the chance.

"Exactly, don't think that I don't know about what going on between you and Koga. I know you guys sleep together. Don't act so innocent and blame everything on me, this is as much your fault as it is mine."

"Inuyasha, Koga is my mentor and has helped me so much. Don't you dare accuse him of such things. I met him before you, and was spending equal amount of time with him before I started dating you. Do you know how much I have sacrificed and how much he has help cover for me. So I can spend all my free time with you and even more. Damn it! Inuyasha, I even declined to go abroad to study in America just so I could stay here with you."

Kagome was furious now. How dare he insult Koga in front of her.

_I should have listened to Koga when he warned me of Inuyasha Taisho._

"When we started dating and I refused to study abroad, Koga stopped talking to me. Now he finally started talking to me again. When I told you about this, you just laughed. I can't believe I defended you in front of him."

Inuyasha was surprised to hear she sacrificed going to America just to stay with him.

"We are even now, let's just put this behind us, and move on -"

"That is where you are wrong Inuyasha; unlike you, I have been faithful. I never had slept with another man beside you, Inuyasha."

Kikyo was now coming down the stairs and stopped next to Inuyasha.

"I am sorry Kagome, please listen—"

"Shut up, Kikyo. Don't act all innocent! You knew I loved Inuyasha, yet you still went for him, when I warned you to stay the hell away."

"Kagome, if he is with me, how much does that show you about your relationship? If he had really cared for you like you care for him, why had he been going out with me for almost half a year now? "

Kagome looked at them.

_A whole half a year!_

Kagome was speechless. When was he planning on telling her? Making her feel like a fool the last past six months. She should have noticed. They were not spending as much time as they used to anymore. When she would call he never picked up or dismissed her right away. He never invited her on dates anymore, she would always have to ask.

"So you love me, huh?" Kagome said staring blankly at Inuyasha.

The tears Kagome had been trying to hold back since she had caught the two in bed was now pouring out. She could hold them any longer. This was too much for her.

"Good bye, Inuyasha." She started to walk away, but stopped and slightly turned, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Oh, and by the way, you can just throw all my stuff away. I don't want them back." And with that she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you actually enjoyed it. Press that wonderful button down there and leave us candy... our favorites are "Reviews".<strong>**Till next time! We will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Raikiba: *Poke KOed Blaez* I think I over did it again...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! **

**Yes, Rai and I are alive and finally the second chapter has been finalized. We would like to apologize for our extreme delay. We did not intend to make you all, faithful readers, to wait for so long. Rai and I have been quite busy with university matters, taking a lot of our time. **

**We are doing our best and are making a better plan to organize ourselves in order to write this fanfiction, because we don't want to abandon it. **

**Rai and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and is following this fanfiction. You guys motivated us to come back and make time for this story. So thank you all so much! We are very grateful~*~**

**This chapter we made it specially long for all of you, because that one-year absence needs to be compensated ;) **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stick with us longer! We have .. plans for this fanfiction-**

**Rai: hits Blaez on the head* don't tell them any plan !**

**Blaez: ouch! I wasn't, just wanted to tease them a bit kekeke**

**Rai:…. Want me to K.O. you again? *takes frying pan out***

**Blaez: I'm good!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Un-forgotten<strong>

The hospital lobby was crowded with people who came for just one person. The atmosphere was filled with curiosity and anxiety. The journalists were eager to dig out any sort of information they could from the situation, contributing too much of the tension in the room. The people who were honestly concerned of the person seemed highly uncomfortable with the alarming way the crowd kept growing with people who wanted publicity and relieve their pure sense of curiosity.

The security of the hospital was gathered in front of the hospital, trying to control the stampede of people who were trying to get into the already crowded lobby. There were even security guards inside the lobby making sure the reporters do not make it past the lobby. Deeper inside the hospital the nurses were running around the hospital, getting the boy stable and getting the operating room ready for operation.

The room went abruptly silent as the main doors of the hospitals lobby opened. A black haired woman with a white coat on, came walking in with a confident pace. The journalists went berserk when the woman entered the room. They all began to swarm around the women.

"Doctor Higurashi! What is your plan of action?"  
>"Doctor, what will happen to the boy?"<br>"What do you think of the situation, Doctor Higurashi?!"

Kagome turned to the security guards and said in a stern voice full of command. "Get these reporters out of my lobby, now!"

The security snapped into action. They started to herd the journalists away from Kagome and outside the hospital, allowing Kagome to walk freely through the hospital, in the direction of the operating room. A nurse with long black hair and brown eyes came up right beside her. She matched Kagome fast pace.

"Here is the condition of the boy, doctor." The nurse said while handing a clipboard to Kagome.

"Tell me the quick status of the patient" Kagome said while flipping through the clipboard without losing pace.

"He is in critical condition, near death it's a miracle he even survived. He has internal damage of organs. His entire chest in crushed and has difficulty breathing." The nurse said very quickly, but Kagome caught on to everything she had said.

"Alright, prepare him for the surgery immediately."

"He is already prepared for the surgery, we only need you now. You are the only one who can save him"

"Lead the way" Kagome said without delay.

The nurse nodded and walked with Kagome towards the operations room, where the patient was ready to be treated. As they made a turn to the left, Kagome bumped into a hard obstacle, a male's chest to be precise. Strong hands held her in place when she started to stumble back. When she looked up she was met by the startled look of Koga.

"Well if it isn't Miss Miracles! I know you're clouded with determination, but you should pay attention to what could be around the corner." Koga smiled at her while putting his hands to his sides.

Kagome laughed, and continue walking regaining her previous pace. Koga following behind her.

"Stop calling me that silly nickname, and I do pay attention, you just happen to be in my way." Kagome smirked, which gained a laugh from Koga. She always enjoyed teasing him.

"Well I see the crowd that is going bananas out there haven't stepped in your way, else we would have heard of the mighty Kagome walking over someone" Koga teased. "All this commotion for that boy."

"That boy is, after all, the son of the emperor. It is not strange seeing those crazed-info-craving-monkeys out there going ballistic over this." Kagome absently said while checking the clipboard in her hands.

"I shall leave you to do your job then. Do what you do best" Koga smiled warmly at her. Kagome nodded almost reaching the doors to the operating room. Koga had stopped walking behind her and looked at her walk away, suddenly remembering something. "Do not forget to meet me after you're finished Kagome!"

Kagome looked back and smiled, still walking forward. She and the nurse stopped in front of the doors, taking a deep breath.

"Let's do this"

* * *

><p>The operating room was dimly lit, just the way Kagome like it; only the body on the table had a bright light shining down on it. Her usually acute hearing picked up voices outside the room: a nurse consoling the patient's parents. "You're lucky Dr. Higurashi is working tonight. She's the best there is. She has a gift. Really. When there's no chance at, she still pulls them out. Your little boy couldn't be in better hands."<p>

"But he looked so awful." that was the terrified, already grieving mother.

"Dr. Higurashi has been known to work miracles. Truly. Have faith. She just never stops until she saves them. We think she wills them to live."

"Yeah, mom please have faith in Kagome." Probably the older sister was talking.

Kagome couldn't have any distractions right now, certainly not a nurse promising parents and other family members that she could save this child with his chest crushed and his internal organs a jigsaw puzzle. Not when she has spent the last forty-eight hours solid doing research, and her body was screaming at her for sleep and nourishment. She blocked out all noises, all voices, and focused completely on the task at hand. She would not lose this little boy. She wouldn't. It was that simple to her. She never gave herself any other choice, never allowed any other thought into her mind. She had a good team, knew they worked well with her, meshing like finely tuned machine. She never had to look to see if they were reacting to what she wanted or needed; they were always there for her. If she was able to save her patients, where others couldn't, it wasn't by her efforts alone.

She bent closer to the little boy, pushing out everything but her desire for this child to live. As she was reaching to take the instrument her nurse was handing her, something suddenly struck at her. Pain gripper her, consumer her, sweeping through her body like a terrible fire. Flashes in her mind of a car accident, a child screaming in pain. Kagome felt every pain the little boy felt.

Ever since Kagome was a child she was very empathetic, she easily felt other peoples pain. And once she touched them she suddenly knew how to get rid of their pain. She knew precisely where the problem was and then was able to fix it. It was a gift and a curse growing up. Until one day the pain was too much for her that she fainted. Her mother then explained to her the supernatural gift she had inherited from her mother's descendents.

Thus, Kagome thought the best way to put this gift to use was if she became a doctor, like her parents. That is also why she became so famously known after she got her doctorate degree, and now is one of the well known doctors of her youth in Japan and a member of the World Medical Association. As soon as she returned to Japan 5 months ago she was saving lives after lives, just like she was when she had traveled the world while working for the WMA. She thought once she had returned things would be calmer, but appenrtly the universe wanted to prove her wrong. When everyone else thought they have done everything they could she would turn up and perform a miracle. Beginning the legend that she could perform miracles.

Now, once again with a child's life hanging by a thread, depending on her skills, she needed to push the pain away like she had done in the past. Agony gripped her, twisted her insides, and took the breath from her lungs. Kagome struggled to control herself; years of forcing her mind to remain under strict discipline stood her in good stead. As she did with every other distraction, she forced the pain out of her mind, took a deep breath, and concentratred on the child.

The nurse closest to her regarded the doctor with a concerned look. In all the time nurse had worked with Kagome she would notice the doctor got a pained expression on her face. But, the nurse would then later disregard it as a simple concern that the doctor had for the patient. Kagome's hands trembled a bit, and she had broken out in a sweat. Automatically the nurse reached up to wipe the moisture from the doctor's forehead.

Then Kagome was once more herself, snapping instantly back to attention. The nurse swallowed all her questions like usually, and returned to work, the images of what Dr. Higurashi needed coming into her mind so fast, she had no time to think about the strange phenomenon anymore. She had long ago become used to knowing what the doctor needed before she asked for it.

Kagome's entire attention was completely taken up with the child and the shredded jumble that was his chest. He would not die, she would not allow it. _You hear me, Kohaku? I'm here with you, and I will not let you die. _She silently vowed. She meant it. It was as if part of her merged with her patients and somehow managed to keep them alive until modern medicine could kick in.

* * *

><p>Outside the operating room, Sango was sitting by the nearby benches waiting anxiously on the result of her brother operations. She had her head in her hands silently weeping. She could still not believe what had happened. One minute she was talking with her brother on the phone, and the next she hears that he was involved in a car crash while coming home from school. What made it even worse was that witnesses saw a small second hand silver car speeding intentionally heading directly towards her brother black SUV. It was too late before her brother's chauffeur could have done anything.<p>

_We should have seen this coming. Daddy has been targeted these last few years it was only a matter of time before they would start targeting the emperor's children. _Sango clenched her hands together her head still low leaning on them.

She was brought out of her daze when she felt something hot against her hands. She looked up and saw her long dear friend and protector, holding a cup of hot chocolate out to her. She took it without complain.

"I thought you could use a cup of hot chocolate to warm you up. I know it's your favourite, especially when you're feeling down." Miroku said with a half grin.

He was right she definitely needed it. Miroku went and sat next to her. He placed one of his arms around her and she leaned in without any hesitation, her parents were not around anyways. They had their hands busy with the media. They would not approve of her bodyguard being so personal with her.

A long time ago when her father had just become the emperor of Japan, was when her whole life changed completely. She suddenly went to a private school, moved into the imperial palace, and could have any clothes she ever wished for. However, with all this new stuff, she also had lost all her friends. Those were the lonely years of her child hood. When she thought that things could not have become any worse her mother and father slowly began to become distant towards their children. As a child she felt so alone, even though she had her brother he was just a baby at the time. There was only so much a person could do with a drooling baby. But, all changed when she was assigned a bodyguard.

That was the first time she met Miroku. One day her father had assigned her a bodyguard her own age. At first they didn't get along. One day when Sango was 8 years of age she sneaked out of the palace trying to get away from her body guard. She was successful but had gotten lost. That was when she met Kagome. Since that day they became best friends. Even thought, she was the daughter of the emperor Kagome had not treated her as a royalty, which made Sango like Kagome instantly. Later, though it was because of Kagome that Miroku started to show his true colors, a boy who concealed his emotion through a cool face and by staying in the shadows. Very soon these two people became one of the most important people in her life including her brother. The thought of losing one of them had scared her. She never worried much though until now, when she was sitting outside the operating room waiting for news about her brother.

She knows she should not be worrying. Her little brother was in the hands of her best friend whom she trusts and also now one of the most successful doctors of her time. But, even though she had the upmost confidence in her best friend, still one could not help but worry. The tension was killing her, she wondered how long more she needed to wait, it's been almost more than 4 hours.

* * *

><p>The surgery took almost 5 hours. Kagome straightened her back at the end of it, satisfied not only with the surgery, but with the closure of the incisions she'd made. He would have a slight scar. Later, she would recommend a good plastic surgeon. Kohaku had a strong heart and his lungs were in excellent condition.<p>

Kohaku was then taken away by the nurse to the intensive care unit. Kagome could not remember precisely the name of the nurse. She should start remembering now that she was going to be here for a while.

_I believe her name was Rin. _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome then stepped out of the operating room and went and gave the news to the family.

As she got out, Sango came up running. And the parents were right behind her. She noticed Miroku in the shadows as usual.

"Hello your Imperial Majesty. He is just fine. It was a very close call, if he had come any later we would have been too late. He is a fighter. However, he is not out of the woods yet. Right now he has been taken to the ICU. You all can see him but only for a while."

"Thank you Kagome." Sango hugged her and headed towards the ICU. Miroku was right behind her. Kagome would have said hi to him but she knew better then not to do that while he is on the job.

"Yes, as my daughter said, thank you. I never doubted your skills one bit Kagome. Your reputation precedes you. You have always been a dear friend to us, almost a daughter to us. Is there any way I can repay you." The father said placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"It's what I do for a living sir." She replied smiling.

He nodded and walked away with the crying mother shedding joyful tears.

Few minutes later, still in her surgical greens, she was heading in the direction of the clean up room.

As she entered she was not surprised to see Koga waiting for her. He seemed to have just finished throwing away his scrubs.

"There is the girl of the hour. Congrats I heard you pulled off another miracle. Another story to add to the legend of the doctor who could perform miracles. You know the media is dying to get a few commentaries. " Koga said with a smile on his face. He was very proud of her. The long way she took was finally paying off.

"What? That is nonsense. I do not perform miracles." She said while she walked up to the trash and threw away her green scrubs.

"And those reporters have got to go, they can't keep blocking the lobby. Patient needs to pass through those doors. They could end up hurting one of them." Kagome sighed tired of the reporters always coming to bother her, drilling her for an interview. Day in, and day out, she never gets a break.

At this point Kagome was done cleaning and freshening up, and was about to go deal with those reporters. She might as well give them what they wanted; they might leave her alone for a good while. There were no mirrors in the room and she was happy for that. She felt like the walking dead and she did not want to confirm that herself. She hoped she did not appeared as how she felt. She turned around, and saw that Koga was still there. Taking her exhausting appearance in, probably noticing that she needed to rest.

Koga closed the distance between them, taking a hold of her hand.

"Kagome you look tired and stressed. You need to relax. I see you day in and day out only working. How about you go home right now. Sleep a while and then later tonight I take you out for dinner. And yes it's a date and you may not refuse."

Kagome looked up to her dear old friend and mentor. Perhaps not mentor anymore they were now both successful in their respective fields.

She began thinking through to what Koga had just said. He was right she admitted to herself. How long has it been since she had a social life. She has been drowning herself in her work for the past few years. When was the last time she went out on a date? The last time she could remember was with…. She did not even want to think of him at the moment.

It all started right after the break up almost more than 7 years ago. Her mind would wonder, started to think of things she did not wanted to think about. She found out by drowning herself in her work was the best way to keep her mind busy on other things. It worked out for a while, but that was years ago. Now things needed to change. She needed to start having a social life again. She can't continue letting the past bother her.

Koga saw that she was thinking things over. He was glad that at least he was getting through to her.

"If you want, take this as a doctor's order. And go out on a date with me." Koga added with a smile.

"You know. You are right. I will go out on a date with you tonight. However, I must warn you I have not gone out on one of these 'dates' in such a long time." She smiled.

Koga was surprised and speechless by her response. He knew he would not have accepted a no for an answer. However, he did not expect her to agree so easily, he expected that she would at least put up a fight.

The past 7 years he has been by her side traveling the world, he had found it was never a good time to move forward in their relationship. He felt an attraction towards her and he knew she felt a certain amount of attraction towards him. However, he was not certain himself that it was with her he wanted to settle down with at the beginning. Due to him being a full demon, it is said that each of them had their own soul mate. However, one was never so lucky to find their mate. He knew many of his demon friends who died without ever getting a chance to meet their other half, their light to their darkness. And he decided that now that he was entering his thirties and that he wanted a family, he was not going to end up like his friends. He would not be dependant on some superstition of life mate.

Now that Kagome and him finally seem to have returned to Japan, perhaps almost for good. He would start and see if this relationship he had with Kagome, could become something more intimate then just being friends with emotional benefits.

Kagome saw his surprised expression. And an idea crossed her mind. She had not flirted in a long time she wondered if she still had it. This would also be fun she thought, she enjoyed teasing Koga after all.

Kagome leaned up to his ear, purposely making her voice seductive.

"Don't be late." She said smiling. She then walked away heading towards the door. Leaving a very confused and grinning Koga in her wake.

Kagome smiled feeling good about herself. It felt good to be flirtatious again. Her happy mood did not lasted when she was almost reached the entrance of the hospital.

She nodded to the security guards and they opened the door, and at once she was swamped by journalists whom probably have heard that she saved the emperor's son.

_I might as well give them what they want._ She sighed inwardly.

* * *

><p>The apartment was as dull as ever.<p>

Inuyasha threw his keys on the small table right next to the door, once he entered his condo, taking off his coat after another long day of tedious work. Since he took over the Tensaiga Corporation for his father, his life went from being the social-star to slowly becoming a hermit. He was happy that his father did not make him also in charge of the Tenseiga Ops. the other branch of the Taisho Enterprises. Seshoumaru was best suited for the Tenseiga Ops. It mostly consisted of full demons.

Before he started working full-time in the company, his life was the ideal life to all bachelors. He partied endlessly, knew everyone in and out of town. He was always invited to hang outs and had a storm of girls dying to be with him. He always had somewhere to be.

Over the years around 24, apparently his father got concerned and lectured him about life and love. Weird, since when did his dad bothered to talk to him about deep life philosophies?

Inuyasha vaguely remembered the boring speech his father gave him. He had just come from a party and all he wanted to do was hit the sack. The speech had to do with Inuyasha figuring out that life was not all about having fun or some nonsense like that. His father also mentioned something about finding his life mate and settling in.

So after the lecture his father gave him. His eyes went wide.

"_Inuyasha starting next week, I shall be leaving you in charge of the Tensaiga Corporation." Inuyasha eyes went wide._

"_Wait father. Don't make any drastic decision. I don't think I am ready yet and I don't think I want to take over the Tensaiga Corporation." Inuyasha said with his hands in an act of surrender._

"_Son it was going to happen sooner or later. Few years ago, when Sesshomaru was 24, and I gave him the Tenseiga Ops. It is now time you start learning that life is not all about partying and sleeping with all kinds of women." His father said with a stern voice. _

_Inuyasha laughed right in front of his father and got up from where he was sitting on the couch. _

"_There is nothing you can do that will make me show up next week." Inuyasha was about to rudely walk away. But, he was stopped when he heard his father commanding voice. It literally sent chills down his back._

"_Well, Inuyasha if that is how things are going to be then consider yourself since the starting of next week cut off." Inuyasha knew his father meant every word he said. He slowly turned around and glared at his father in the eyes. _

"_It's your choice son. Either show up next week at Tensaiga Corp, or be cut off and cut out of the will. You won't get one cent from me. Your mother also agrees." _

Even thinking now about that memory left a bitter taste in his mouth. Of course, back then he was only 24 years old. Which man of 24 years would want to try and settle down was beyond him. So he did what his father had told him and he took over the Tensaiga Corp. Later he found out it was not half bad, and he was surprised that he was meant for the job. He could see that his brother would not have had the patience to deal, with all the humans in the Corporation. But, it still did not mean that he had let go of his partying life and women, in the first few years. He was still stubborn to maintain his bachelor life and title.

However, now that he was entering his thirties he started to see what his old man was trying to say.

He actually still goes out partying from time to time but not as often as he used to. When he does go out to party it never felt like it used to. The drinking, the pounding music and the dancing on the dance floor all now seemed empty to him. He wanted now something different in his life. He wanted something more real. He had felt _that _once in his life before, but he has forgotten precisely when. He wished he knew what he wanted. He definitely knew what he did _**not**_want anymore.

Not soon after taking over the Tensaiga Corp. his father wanted him to start trying to find his lifemate. At that time Inuyasha thought that only full demons had a life mate. However, his father said otherwise.

"_Inuyasha as long as you have at least one drop of demon blood running through your veins. There is certain a life mate for you." Inuyasha's father said as he was sitting eating dinner at his mansion. Inuyasha's mother right beside her father was nodding along. Seshoumaru could not make it for the dinner as he had matters to attend to at Tenseiga Ops. _

"_But, father I heard that is all a myth. A thing of the past, something like that does not exist in this day and age." A 26 year old Inuyasha said as he placed a piece of his stake in his mouth. _

_It was the mother who spoke up next._

"_Honey that is not true." She said._

"_I would not blame him Izayoi for thinking that way. I also once thought that way. And that is how I ended up with Seshoumaru. Before I had met you I also thought it was a myth." Inu Taishio said to his wife._

_He now turned to Inuyasha._

"_But, all that changed when I met your mother. As soon as I had laid eyes upon her that one day my whole world had changed. I knew then and there that she was meant for me and only for me." _

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was happy his parents were still all lovey dovey after so many years being together. But he preferred the sappy stories for another time. However, this topic still had caught his attention._

"_But father you're a full demon you knew right away that mom was your life mate. I doubt that it will be the same for me considering that I am a half demon." Inuyasha was very curious. He knew other full demons who never had found their life mate, how was he a half demon was going to have any luck at all in finding his life mate, if the full demons themselves had problem finding theirs. _

"_It is true that you would not recognize her right away Inuyasha because you think with your human side, it is blocking your demon instinct to take over. But eventually, it will work out. Your human side will come to recognize your life mate soon enough."_

Inuyasha always thought his dad was an admirable man, who was just and knew what to do in any kind of situation. The old man always knew what he wanted in life. Regardless of this nonsense his father told him, Inuyasha still aspired to become like the man his father was.

How silly had he been back then? He loved partying and all the attention he got and he never realized how shallow he was back then. However, now he had learned the so-called "responsibility" and although he felt nothing special towards his work at the company, he was damn good at it.

Inuyasha stared around his condo, it was so big and had many furniture and paintings. However, even though it was filled with all that stuff, it still felt somehow empty. Inuyasha knew as the years went by after his chat with his father and mother about the topic of life mate. He was beginning to welcome the idea of a life mate.

_If I found my life mate I would not come home to such a lonely apartment. _Inuyasha thought to himself. As soon as he said the word life mate. His mind suddenly flashed an image of a woman. Not just any woman. The woman he had hurt long ago. The one that still haunts his dreams, the one he can't seem to forget for some reason.

Well how can one forget, if he was still in an on-and-off relationship with her twin sister. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and out of habit, turns on the TV as he walks towards the kitchen. Once again he did not like the silence that welcomed him every day, made him feel… alone.

While looking for a quick snack in his refrigerator, the news introduction song began, signaling the announcement of breaking news. Inuyasha ignored the TV and filled his arms with ingredients to make a sandwich, turning around and putting all of them on the counter while closing the refrigerator door with a push of his leg.

While making his sandwich, he started to listen to the news reporter's voice filling in his apartment.

"**Hi my name is Eri Takamoto**

**And I am coming to you live from hospital Shikon no Tama Hospital, where not just moments ago His Imperial Majesty's son Kohaku Kuwashima has been admitted to. It seems earlier today he was the victim in a horrendous car accident. However, can someone really call it an accident? Several witnesses claim to see a silver camrie Toyota car heading straight for the black SUV where the Kohaku was being transported in, coming from school. It seems this car was speeding with no intention of turning. This would only mean that today someone had tried to assassinate the emperor's son. For whatever reason that would be, no one knows."**

_So the emperor's family is truly being targeted. _Inuyasha thought, as he put the cheese on top of the slice of bread. Inuyasha remembered Sesshomaru mentioning something to him about it.

"**And when the question was asked directly to the emperor himself, he responded with a simple 'no comment'. How suspicious is that?**

"**For now we have received information that the emperor's son was severely injured, suffering from internal bleeding, a crushed chest and several broken bones here and there. It seems most likely he would not pull through. We have not received information yet as to which doctor was in charge of the emperor's son."**

Inuyasha grabbed his plate and leaned by the counter of the kitchen, taking a bite of his bread as he watched the news report on the TV. Just then, the reporter placed her hand on her ear, leaned her head a bit towards the side. As if trying to catch what the new incoming information was on the situation inside the hospital.

"**Oh wait! It seems that the famous Dr. Kagome Higurashi was the one in charge of Kohaku's operation"**

Inuyasha caught himself before he dropped the plate on his hands at the mention of the doctor's name. _Kagome Higurashi?_ That could not be possible. _His _Kagome? Inuyasha all but forgot about his sandwich, as he threw the plate on the counter, and rushed towards the couch, jumping over the back-rest and landing on the cautioned seat.

"**It seems she has miraculously saved the emperor's son. When all was thought impossible, she swoops in and makes the impossible, a possible. Once again she has performed a miracle. For those who do not know about Dr. Higurashi. Since 7 years ago when she debuted into the World Medical Association she had been traveling the world as an independent physician making a legend of herself. She now recently came to Japan and even so is living up to her reputation. She has been an important and inspirational role in the revolution of medicine and doctors of her regeneration. Saving lives after lives that were thought did not have at least one percent of survival. Some say she performs miracles others says she's a prodigy. No one really knows the mystery behind her. But, one thing is certain: Japan is honored to have such a respected individual. **

**And here she comes out now."**

His eyes widened as it seemed that this doctor was indeed the Kagome Higurashi, the one he was with… the one he had hurt.

**The reporter, now moving closer to the entrance of the Hospital, saw Kagome coming out and hoping to interview her. Kagome seemed annoyed at first, but quickly changed her expression, walking forward trying to get to her car, which she now regrets parking so far away. **

**Eri seemed to have made her way up close to Kagome. There were security guards protecting Dr. Higurashi from being trampled by the media, escorting her to her car.**

"**Dr. Higurashi a few words please?" Eri asked pointing the microphone on the right side of Kagome. Kagome stopped walking, giving in.**

"**Yes." She replied.**

Inuyasha liked hearing her voice, it was still as… pleasant as ever. He felt a pang in his chest. …

"**Will the Emperor's son be alright? What is his condition as of now?" **

"**Well, I am sure that you already know. As his doctor I may not give away such information. All I can say is that he has pulled through and he is expecting a swift recovery."**

**Eri nodded.**

"**And how does it feel performing another miracle?" Eri continued asking with no intention of giving up just yet.**

"**I do not know what you mean by miracle, it was nothing special I was just doing my job. Something I am just good at and that I love. I do not perform any such miracles. However, I am happy to know that my talent helps save lives. It is always sad when one of my patients dies. "**

"**Will you be staying much longer in Japan or will you continue traveling the world with the WMA?"**

"**For now I shall be remaining here in Japan." **

"**As for the accident today, what are your thoughts on it? Do you think someone is out to assassinate the emperor?" and finally Eri had asked the question. First asking a personal question to throw Kagome off guard and let her guard down. **

**Kagome narrowed her eyes. She knew the question was coming, she found it strange that she had asked such personal question first. Kagome now knew why. The reporter was now crossing the line. Now this was tricky to answer. She knew if she responded with a simple 'no comment' she will just add on to the suspicion. It was best to act as if she knew nothing.**

"**I am sorry to disappoint you. But, I am just his doctor and would not know. I have traveled the world and seen many strange things. And this is just another weird case. And as a doctor it is a rule to not get personally involved with a patient."**

**And with that she began walking away. Nodding at the security to continue moving on. **

Inuyasha turned off the TV in a daze. _She is back… Kagome is back in Japan._ He could not believe it. The same girl he dated more than almost 7 years ago, whom he had disregarded so many times, the one who he ultimately broken her heart and the one he declared flat out in her face that he did not believe she could become successful, has now became a successful doctor. She was even called a legend!

His Kagome a _legend!_

Wait. His? She was not his. Not anymore at least… He knew he had destroyed any chance of getting her back.

The phone started ringing, breaking through the lingering silence and piercing his dazed state filled with deep thoughts about Kagome, her return and what she had become. Throwing the TV controller on the couch, he walked to the telephone and picked it up.

"Inuyasha speaking"

"Inu-baby, guess who is back in town?" a seductive female voice came out from the phone's speaker. So it seems _she_ is also back in Japan_. _A deep annoyed growl came out from Inuyasha chest at the sound of Kikyo's nickname for him.

"I see you're finally back Kikyo." Inuyasha said in a not so excited voice.

"So cold Inu-baby. You're not going to ask me about my trip?" Kikyo said, most probably pouting.

"How was your trip then?" Inuyasha sighed, not particularly interested in hearing her pointless tales about her trip. He can't believe he is still dating her. Back when he first slept with her she seemed like an adventure, a wild animal to be tamed. Now to him she seems like an annoying bimbo, who won't take no or rejection for an answer.

"OH! It was amazing! Milan is such a beautiful place, and all the shopping!" Kikyo said excitedly. The only one excited, it seems. Inuyasha just listened to her rambling, as he had done the past 7 years on their on-and-off relationship. Why he was still with her was a mystery to him. He knew he definitely did not love her. And also he now knew definitely he did not want her in his life anymore.

"So I suppose you are off work for a while hmm?" He asked, knowing that after such a long trip, the modeling company might actually give Kikyo some days off, or until they call her back in. He was secretly hoping they would call her soon.

"Not many days off this time. I was actually called in the moment I arrived back. Seems they are not giving me a break this time to spend it with my Inu-baby" Kikyo sighed through the phone. Inuyasha could bow down to the modeling agency at this moment. He also knew very well that she did not meant what she said. She had lovers around the world. She would not really miss anything.

After knowing Kikyo better during these 7 years, he started feeling less and less attracted to her. She was a very shallow person, all about looks and brands.

_Maybe that is why we connected in the first place_. He thought that over the years she would change but apparently it wasn't so.

He sighed. It was perhaps because at first they both agreed to an open relationship. They both could have any other lover they wished while they were seeing each other. Back then Inuyasha thought that was the best relationship ever, but now he knew it wasn't.

He started to realize that when he took over the Tensaiga Corp. , he noticed his relationship with Kikyo felt less… special. It was not romantic in the first place, since it was a relationship based on physical pleasures. But even that did not have any more significance. There was no connection what so ever, and Inuyasha slowly started to realize he wanted something more, something else, another person perhaps. _Lifemate._

_Maybe someone like Kagome. _Inuyasha shook his head. What nonsense was he thinking? However, he was surprised by his own thoughts. He was beginning to realize what he really wanted.

"So I will see you tonight at Aragawa " Kikyo's voice brought Inuyasha back from his train of thoughts. And of course she chooses one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo, Japan.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Ah, no I haven't. I will pick you up at 7:30 pm. Be ready"

"I am always ready for my Inuyasha" Kikyo purred and then hung up.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew it was time to break up with her. He was not looking forward to seeing her reaction when he breaks up with her. He knew he would have to be mentally prepared before breaking up with her. Kikyo tends to go a bit overboard when she does not get her way.

How could he not have seen who Kikyo really was. She cheated, spends his money and had the worse personality. It was the total opposite of her twin Kagome. It was hard to believe that they were even twins. He was so blind. He should have listened to Kagome's warning long time ago. However, now is too late to feel regret about the past. It was time to start thinking of the future.

Although that was the least of his concerns…

_Oh Kagome…_

* * *

><p>Kagome was staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was neatly wrapped up in a fancy bun at the back of her head. She had a few streaks of her bang going nicely down to the right side of her face. She had a nice light dark pink blush on and skin colored lip-gloss. She had applied eyeliner and beautiful gold eye shadow. She had one of her favorite cocktail dresses on. It was one shoulder satin black dress and it stuck to her body shaping her curves quite well. The dress ended just above the knee, it looked quite plain at the front. However, the back of the dress did all the work. There was a great deal of her back exposed, very teasing for any guy she would pass by. She picked up her gold earrings; they were like a long string from her ear and ended by her shoulder. Since she had no necklace on the long earrings would be suffice, she thought. She had to dress nice because Koga called saying he was taking her out to one of Tokyo's expensive restaurants, Aragawa. The dress code, of course fancy.<p>

_I haven't dressed up in a while. Feels good to dress up again. _She thought while making sure she missed nothing as she twirled from side to side slowly in front of the mirror.

It has been a long time since the last time Kagome remembered dressing up to go out on a date. The last 7 years she had been traveling the world as an independent physician working for the World Medical Association (WMA). She never dreamed that she would have been scouted to become a member. When she had left Japan to America almost 7 and a half years ago. She only needed 6 months left before she would obtain her doctorate degree. In those 6 months she had progressed so much and at such a fast pace. She caught the attention of a doctor who was part of the WMA. He told her as soon as she gets her doctoral degree, if she would like to join the WMA. She felt honored, and accepted their offer right away.

Naturally she had a reason for progressing so much in such a short amount of time. At that time she felt so heartbroken, so betrayed she could not get her mind off of the past. How much she had loved, perhaps even now still have feelings for _him. _Then later to be betrayed by him with her sister, was a perfect combo. So she kept herself busy drowning herself in her work. How could she not drown herself in her work. He still haunted her dreams, anytime she went to bed.

The night she found them, the following day she immediately book a flight to the United States. Koga of course went along with her.

She smiled at that. Koga that wolf has always been there for her. It surprised her to know that he was part of the WMA. He was the doctor who had offered her to become part of the WMA.

_Why didn't you told me you were part of the WMA? _Kagome had asked Koga with a surprise on her face, while friendly slapping his arm.

_You never asked. _He simply replied with that.

She smiled at the memory.

She had kept in touch with Sango and Miroku via mails and web chats, telling them every single detail of her experience abroad. Sometimes Sango would fly out to come visit it her in certain parts of the world, and there were other time when Sango could not. Those were the times when Kagome was either posted in Africa or South America. These people became part of her small circle of family, and had stayed in that circle. They were always there for her, especially when she needed them the most. They were her only family considering that her twin sister despised her, and the rest of her family her brother, father and mother all died around when she was 18.

Kagome satisfied with how she looked now went to look her heels to match the dress. Her apartment was big, it was more a condo. She never thought in her life she would be able to afford a condo such as the one she had now. She had a living room which was surrounded by huge glass windows, where one had the view of the entire city. The living room floor was made out of wood, beautifully polished. She had a nice white couch and was set on a matching white expensive carpet. She had a glass table in the middle and in the corner she had her plasma screen TV.

Her kitchen was big enough, that it could fit a bar in it, which served as her dining table. All her appliances were stainless steel from the fridge to the oven to the microwave; even the pans were all stainless steel. The master bed room had its own fireplace. Had white carpeted floor. A King size bed and a walk in closet. The bathroom was exquisite as well. The tiling was amazing, beautiful cream white colored tiles with beautiful pink brownish swirls decorating some of the tiles. She had her own Jacuzzi and also a shower, and naturally she had a toilet as well.

When she first saw the condo it was too much for her. She told Sango she wanted something simple. That is what she gets for asking her best friend who majored in interior designing and is one the most famous in interior designers in Japan, to help her choose an apartment for her. Before arriving back in Japan 5 months ago, she did not have time to go looking for an apartment. Thus, she entrusted her friend to look her one for her, so that by the time she arrives she could just unpack.

"_Sango this is too much. I asked you for something very simple." Kagome said as she stared at her new condo._

"_Kagome you are always so cheap. Besides you have been traveling the world and saving lives for so long, not having a place of your own. And heavens knows where you sleep and stay while your off somewhere in the jungle. At least your apartment here in Japan should be nice, you deserve it. And it's not like you can't afford it. That is why I got you a condo instead of a simple apartment." Sango said while she flings her hand in the air. _

_Miroku was laughing. Again standing somewhere in the shadows inspecting the premises making sure no harm comes to his princess. At least he showed some emotion on his face when he is around them._

"_But, still Sango, I don't know for how long I will be here." Walking now towards the kitchen inspecting it in an awe gaze. She had to admit Sango had great taste and was very talented._

"_No, buts Kagome. You refuse to live with me in the palace. I am not going to take no for an answer a second time around. And I know how much you hate when I pay stuff for you. So I chose something that is affordable for you." Sango now sitting on the couch smiling. She knew she was winning this argument by seeing the expression on Kagome's face while she walks around inspecting the place. _

_Then Miroku talked._

"_Believe me Kagome this is simple compared to the other apartments she had picked out for you and decorated for you. You better take this one before she shows you the other. One even had a fountain inside the living room." Miroku said while he laughed, standing behind the couch where Sango was sitting on the right side. He was always guarding Sango's blind spots. _

_Kagome sighed she knew she lost the fight._

Kagome laughed at the memory. She could not deny this was an amazing condo. She loved it. She just did not wanted to admit it out loud.

She finally found the shoe she wanted in her walk in closet. As she was done putting them on, the door bell just rang.

Kagome hurried to the door as she opened, Koga was there standing with one hand in his pocket and the other holding flowers. Kagome smiled.

"Hey, Koga." Koga eyes scanned her up. He loved what he saw. To him Kagome always looked beautiful to him.

"Hi, Kagome these are for you." He gives her the flowers and walks in, staying by the entrance.

Kagome took the flowers and smelled them. These were her favorite flowers. Gardenia's with a combinations of Forget- me- not's. She would just go put these in the vase with cold water and go.

"Just stay there Koga, I will just put these in a vase with cold water, and then we shall leave."

She disappeared a while leaving Koga at the entrance. Not a few seconds later Kagome reappeared with a jacket and her purse.

"Shall we?" Koga said, offering his arm to her, with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe he told me that we needed a re-shooting session? It is as if he was telling me I did it all wrong!" Kikyo kept bickering. Inuyasha just looked at her, leaning his head on one hand, nodding when he felt was the right moment to nod.<p>

_Maybe if I let her speak as much as she wants, she won't take my break up announcement so badly… _Inuyasha thought for a second_. _

_Yeah right._ Inuyasha sighed inwardly, dismissing that idea right away. He only wished that Kikyo did not make a huge scene, but knowing her, there was a 0.01% chance of that happening.

He absently minded looked around the restaurant while Kikyo kept talking. Everyone was dressed fancy and gave off this sophisticated feeling to the place. The soft music in the background combined with the lively conversations around the restaurant made Inuyasha somewhat nervous. It was a perfect place to make a scene, with all the crowd. _I should have chosen a different place._

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, who was still talking about some nonsense regarding her trip… or was it bashing about some people? Well he didn't care. If he did not interrupt her now, she would never stop talking.

"Kikyo" She stopped talking, surprisingly attentive now. "We have to talk about something"

A smile was slowly forming on Kikyo's face. Maybe he was finally ready to tie the knot. They had been together for years, and even if Kikyo did not like compromise, she would definitely not mind being together with the heir of the Taisho enterprises. All that luxury and power, rejecting it would be idiotic.

"We have been on this on-and-off relationship for a long time" Kikyo leaned in, eager for the announcement , "What started as a passionate fling became a small commitment, but through-out the years, I came to realize that- "

Inuyasha stopped talking. His heightened sense of smell catching a very familiar scent, an innocent mixed with lavender scent was coming closer to where he was. However, the scent was very faint but he still smelled it. He frantically looked around, trying to find the source of this scent. _Where does it come from? Who?!_

Kikyo looked at him with a concerned (or annoyed?) frown, "Inu-baby? What was it that you were trying to say?"

Inuyasha ignored her, to Kikyo's annoyance. He was too busy trying to figure out this familiar scent, then to pay attention to Kikyo. Suddenly the scent became stronger, he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, or more precisely, his nostrils, when he heard the door of the restaurant open. He turned his head towards the entrance, and his eyes widened.

_It's her._

She was wearing a black, one shoulder dress, which hugged all her natural curves in the right places. Her hair was tied up in a nice fancy bun, with one side bang waving freely on one side of her face. She looked… beautiful.

_Mine_ .A soft, unexpected growl came out from Inuyasha, when he saw who she was with and who arm she was holding.

"Inu-baby? Hello? I am talking to you" Kikyo frowned at him even more. "You were telling me that you came to realize something through-out the years of our relationship?" she prompted.

_Wait. What?_ "Realizing something"? He mumbled.

Right, he was talking to Kikyo about something. His train of thoughts were wrecked once Kagome entered the restaurant, leaving him dumfounded. He tried to focus, trying to remember what exactly he was saying.

Yes. About their relationship, of course. He was trying to end it.

"Oh, right" Inuyasha cleared his throat while sitting up straight "As I was saying, I have come to realize that all that affection I held for you was not really…. deep. And I feel that I shouldn't be lying to you about this relationship" _And lying to myself_ "So what I am trying to say is that-"

He was abruptly interrupted, again, by Kikyo, who slammed her hands on the table, making all the objects on it shake some of the glasses clattered. "Are you trying to break up with me?!"

"Putting it bluntly, yes" Inuyasha said, looking at her, without one ounce of remorse, he saw her standing up with an angry momentum.

"Look, if you think you can break up with me and walk away freely, you are completely wrong! No one, you hear me?! NO ONE breaks up with me! Not even the great Inuyasha Taisho!" Kikyo yelled loudly. All conversations stopped in the restaurant.

Inuyasha stood up and walked next to Kikyo, holding her elbow gently he said, "We should talk about this outside, Kikyo"

Kikyo pulled her elbow back brusquely, "No! if you want to end it at this moment, we end it here and now!"

"We are making a scene" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, not that it would help. Kikyo liked the attention after all. He should not bother anyways. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan something like this would not ruin his reputation; it might ruin Kikyo's. And if it did, he did not care.

"Well GOOD! Feel ashamed of yourself to let go of someone like me and everyone knowing!" Kikyo took the glass of wine she was drinking and threw it at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha knew that was coming. He just stood there taking it like a man should. Letting her vent out her anger is good. After Kikyo was done, he saw her walk away, when suddenly she turned and yelled "You will regret this, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha could swear he heard a sinister echo after Kikyo left.

_Well, that went well. _He sighed. He was finally free of the pest that was known as Kikyo.

* * *

><p>As Kagome and Koga entered Aragawa<strong>, <strong>they were greeted by a waiter.

"We have a reservation under the last name Yoro." Koga referred to the waiter. The waiter checked the reservation list and confirmed that they did have a reserved table under the name Yoro. The waiter nodded and began to walk leading them to their table at the far corner of the room.

While walking towards their table Kagome laughed. She still laughed every time she heard Koga's last name being used. Koga looked down and knew at what she was laughing at. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"If this date is a success later on in life, you might end up with this last name." They had reached the table.

At hearing that Kagome stopped laughing. Taking this case a bit serious, she did not wanted a last name like Yoro. She thought about it for a sec. _Mrs. Yoro. _She tried the push the thought from her mind.

As Kagome reached for her chair, Koga was already there pulling her chair out for her. Kagome blushes, feeling a bit happy that someone was pulling the seat for her. It has been a while.

Once they were both seated the waiter had asked what they had liked to drink and gave them their menu.

They were browsing through their menu, choosing what they would like to eat. Koga was about to mention something, but he was interrupted as they both heard someone in the far corner of the room slamming their hands on the table, making a clattering noise.

"Are you trying to break up with me?!"

They both turned in the direction the noise came from. Kagome eyes widened when she saw who had made the commotion. It was her twin sister Kikyo. Kagome looked with who she was with and was shocked to see Inuyasha with her.

It seems Inuyasha had said something in response to what Kiyo said, which made her stand with anger almost knocking over her chair. Koga also noticed who it was.

"Isn't that Inuyasha and Kikyo?" he asked.

"It would appear so." Kagome did not want to look. Till now she was having fun on the date, the thought of him did not even enter her mind once when she was on this date. She was actually proud of herself. She thought that perhaps she would not be bother by the past anymore. But now here she was staring at the man she loved. The sight of him still pained her. She turned away, not wanting to stare anymore.

After a while with being with her thoughts she heard a loud gasp from some people in the restaurants. She could not help herself, she turned back to stare at them. She now saw Inuyasha with wine all over him, and Kikyo walking out the door yelling at him.

"You will regret this, Inuyasha!"

She felt a bit happy at the site of him with wine all over him and that he was broken up with Kikyo. Maybe now that Kikyo was out of her way...

_Perhaps I..._ Kagome shook her head a bit, outraged at what her mind was thinking. She felt betrayed by her own thoughts. She should not be happy that they are broken up and that she may now have a chance with him. She decided long ago she did not want anything to do with Inuyasha ever again.

But why does she still have this lingering feeling all these years. Why now at this restaurant did she felt like running to the other side of the room and go and console him. To jump in his arms and hug him and tell him that all these years that they were apart, was all in the past and she was willing to give him another chance.

This was what she was afraid of. She knew that she would be betrayed by her own feelings at just the site of him. Kagome looked around and noticed that neither Inuyasha nor Kikyo was there anymore. She sighed with relief that they were gone. Perhaps she could still enjoy this night.

All the time Koga was watching Kagome, he saw how she abruptly turned the other way when she saw Inuyasha. She had closed her eyes. As if trying to hold down a sudden urge. Then all of a sudden she turned around to look again, and she then sighed as if in relief that they were gone.

_I should not have chose this restaurant. _Koga sighed inwardly. The date had only just begun and already this happens. Koga was starting to get a feeling that the universe was trying to tell him something.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. It was just weird seeing him after so long." She tried to lie, she was definitely failing at that.

"I think I need to go to the washroom. I will be right back." Without seeing Koga reaction, Kagome got up and headed towards the restroom.

_Great back to square one._ Koga pouted leaning his head on one of his hand as he stared at Kagome going to the restroom.

* * *

><p>Whipping his suit with a bit of soapy water trying to get whatever wine he could get off, Inuyasha was thinking on the huge scene Kikyo had made. Maybe taking Kikyo out for a dinner date at a fancy restaurant that was fairly popular to the high society in order to break up with her was not one of his brightest ideas.<p>

All right, it was one of his worst ideas.

What was he thinking? Obviously Kikyo was going to make a big deal, and how convenient that the place was filled with influential and important people in the society.

_Well whatever it's not like his image of the most eligible bachelor in Japan would get ruined. _ Inuyasha scrubbed harder, possibly destroying his suit. He gave up on it and looked at his reflection on the mirror. His white shirt had red wine stain all over his chest, courtesy of Kikyo. Inuyasha sighed.

_Might as well send it to the dry cleaners._

He washed his face, bangs and neck again, rubbing off the sticky feeling from the liquid that had stuck to his skin and hair. Once he got home he would take a long, relaxing shower.

Kagome was in the restroom staring into the mirror. She still could not wrap her mind around of what she saw tonight. She thought that her heart couldn't be moved after 7 years.

_My fingers...My legs... I didn't think that they would shake like this. The man I loved 7 years ago. Inuyasha. I loved him... and he gave me a wound I'll never heal from._

A wound in her heart that still bleeds.

Inuyasha put on his jacket suit again, covering some of the stain on his chest, and walked out of the bathroom. At the instant he walked out of the men's bathroom, he noticed the door in front of him, of the ladies' bathroom, open.

His chest tightened and his senses heightened. The familiar scent registered quickly.

Inuyasha was staring at her, unable to move, as Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes widened, as were his. Time seemed to freeze and everything around him disappeared. He only saw her and her dark, beautiful eyes looking up at him in surprise.

"Kagome..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all again !<strong>

**I hope you all liked this chapter and that it was long enough to satisfy your reading needs XD Please feed us some of that nice candy named "Review"! It gives us the necessary sugar rush and motivation to continue~**

**Plus, we love to hear your opinions, thoughts, constructive critics and just simply from you!**

**As you all noticed, we gave Koga the last name of Yoro because that is the name of his wolf clan in the anime. Rai thought it would be fitting and I agreed ^_^**

**When writing this fanfiction, so many funny scenarios come to our heads, kind of like bloopers. An example is when we wrote the part where Kagome was going to the operation's room and in the end she says "Let's do this"**

**Rai and I just stopped… looked at each other and…**

"**I want to be the very best that no one ever was! **

**To catch them is my real test! **

**To train them is my cause!"**

**Yes…we did sing, at Starbucks… I swear we are sane !**


End file.
